


Hell Is Other People

by makemeanybraver



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Crack, Everyone Is Shitty Here, Everyone is Dead, Existentialism, F/M, Might be considered Dub-Con so I'm tagging just to be safe, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Self Harm, Non-Graphic Violence, Time Does Not Exist, mild religious themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemeanybraver/pseuds/makemeanybraver
Summary: Beth, Rio, and Fitz are locked together in a room in Hell, where they are meant to torture each other for eternity. They try different methods to escape, including ignoring each other, having lots of sex, and fighting each other, but find themselves unable to let each other go when the door opens.Based on No Exit (1944) by Jean-Paul Sartre and inspired by The Good Place (NBC).
Relationships: Beth Boland/James Fitzpatrick, Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Rio/James Fitzpatrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Hell Is Other People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639049) by Jean-Paul Sartre. 



> This work is based on the [1944 existentialist French play written by Jean-Paul Sartre.](https://www.vanderbilt.edu/olli/class-materials/Jean-Paul_Sartre.pdf) There are also The Good Place vibes (because TGP was inspired by the same play). The beginning lines were inspired by "Parasite Eve" by Bring Me The Horizon.  
> Also, this fic is not to be taken seriously!

_A small empty room with four corners and a yellow ceiling light._

Valet: Please remain calm. The end has arrived.

Rio: What? 

Valet: Hell is where you'll be for the remainder of your stay. 

Beth: Our stay?

Valet: For eternity.

Fitz: I have to stay here with these two for eternity?

Valet: Yes. Enjoy the ride. 

_The valet leaves the room through the only door and locks them inside._

Beth [laughing pathetically]: I must be dreaming.

Rio: I don't dream about you, Elizabeth. And I never met this guy before. [Rio gestures at Fitz.]

Fitz: I'm Fitzpatrick, and she--

Beth: Are we hallucinating? [Beth stares sternly at Fitz.]

Fitz: I don't feel any different than usual.

Rio: Yo, if this is Hell, I know what you did to get here. [Rio looks at Beth.] But, what'd you do? [Rio asks Fitz, but Fitz doesn't get the opportunity to respond because Beth interrupts.]

Beth [offended]: What do you mean 'what I did to get here'? I don't belong here with you, Rio. You... You've killed people! In cold blood! For power and greed. Every bad thing I've ever done was for good reasons.

Rio: You seriously keep telling yourself that even after ending up in Hell?

Beth: It's the truth!

Rio: You are fucking hallucinating, Elizabeth. Delusional.

Beth: I do not belong here with you, Rio!

Rio: I'm not thrilled you're here either! And why would they put you in here with us? [Rio asks Fitz, again.] Who are you, man? What did you do?

Fitz [lying for Elizabeth's sake]: I've never seen either of you before in my life. I have no idea why I'm here. I was, uh, a pacifist my whole life. I woke up. Did my job. Went to sleep. I've never hurt anyone.

Rio: Are you lying to us?

Beth: God! -- What are we even doing here?! In an empty room! How much longer are we going to be here? Why _this_ room?

Rio: You heard the dude. He said an eternity. And I just showed up here the same time as you, I don't know shit.

Beth [yelling at the ceiling]: If we suffer long enough, can we just go?

Rio: Will you stop yelling?! This is a small ass room and I can hear you just fine.

Beth [quieter]: When is the torturing even going to start? [Beth falls to her knees with her hands in her face.]

Fitz: I think it's already started.

Rio: I thought it'd be burning in hellfire. Or having to relive my worst memories over and over again.

Fitz: I feel tortured.

Beth: Why is this happening to me? [Beth starts to cry.] 

Fitz: You should just shut up.

Rio: Why don't you shut up?

Fitz: What? You just told her to shut up!

Rio: I told her to stop yelling. And she don't even know you, man. Don't talk to her like that.

Fitz: But you can?

Beth: Both of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!

[Pause.]

Fitz: It's pretty clear that we're here to torture each other... I say we all shut up, stick to different corners of the room, and just ignore each other. Maybe the guy who left us here will think of another way to torture us.

_Beth, Rio, and Fitz sit down on the floor at different corners of the room and stare at the wall. They don't feel hunger or thirst. Sometimes they can sleep. An unknowable amount of time passes._

Fitz [singing quietly]: I hurt myself today to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real. [Fitz digs his fingernails into the palm of his hands. Fitz sings louder.] The needle tears a hole. The old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.

Rio: Couldn't make it one day without breaking the silence...

Beth: One day? I thought it's been three years. 

Rio: Three years?

Fitz [singing]: What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down. 

_Fitz takes a small pocket-knife out of his pocket, flips open the blade, and slices his hand. Blood begins to pour down his palm and onto the floor. But he feels no sensation of pain._

Rio: What is he even saying?

Beth: He's singing. Hurt. Johnny Cash. 

Fitz [singing]: I will make you hurt. 

_Fitz drops the bloody knife and the sound of the metal hitting the floor makes Beth and Rio turn around to look at him._

Rio: Where did he get that? 

Beth: I didn't have anything with me except my clothes when I showed up here. 

Rio: Me too. 

_Neither Beth nor Rio try to help Fitz._

Fitz [singing]: I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear. You are someone else. I am still right here. What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. 

Rio: Shut up. 

Fitz [singing]: If I could start again, a million miles away, I will keep myself, I would find a way. [Fitz starts singing again from the beginning.]

Rio: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

_Beth rubs her hands on her face and sees black on her hands when she pulls them away. She doesn't remember wearing mascara._

Beth: Hey, do you have a phone? [She asks Rio.]

Rio: I just told you I don't have anything but my clothes on my back. 

Beth: A mirror? A piece of glass?

Rio: No, goddammit. Shut up.

Beth: Why do I have black stuff on my face? I need a mirror.

Rio: You want a mirror? I'll be your mirror. 'Cuz you been crying so much, 'bout how you don't belong here, your mascara's run all the way down your chin. Your eyes are red and swollen, your lips are bleeding, and your hair looks like you've been in a tornado.

 _Beth rubs her face harder trying to get all the makeup off, she presses her fingers to her eyes and lips and uses her hands to smooth down her hair, but she feels fine and sees no evidence of Rio's descriptions of her body except for the black mascara on her cheeks._

Beth: Are you lying to me?

Fitz [singing even louder]: You can have it all! My empire of dirt! I will let you down! I will make you hurt! 

_The cut on Fitz's hand suddenly disappears and so does all his blood._

Beth and Rio, together: [They stand up to yell in Fitz direction, but he continues staring at the wall.] Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

[Pause.]

Beth: Okay, it's obvious that silence didn't work and now he doesn't want to stop singing! We have to stop torturing each other, and we can't ignore each other either.

Rio [annoyed]: You got some bright ideas, ma? 

_Beth approaches Rio to kiss him. Rio pushes her away, then after a beat, he approaches Beth to kiss her._

Beth: If I have to suffer, it may as well be at your hands. Your pretty hands.

_Eventually, Fitz stops singing. Beth and Rio start having sex. They keep having sex over and over again. Fitz, unable to drown them out or ignore them, watches and jerks off. An unknowable amount of time passes. It started out feeling good, but nothing happens and no one ever opens the door. Beth eventually stops having orgasms and Rio is later unable to get an erection._

Beth [frustrated]: This isn't working!

Rio [defensively]: I'm not a battery-powered sex toy, Elizabeth.

Beth: What else are you good for here! We're still here! After 10 years!

Rio: We've been fucking for years?

Fitz: Maybe you have to stop torturing me too, so the valet will let you go.

_In desperation, Beth begins to undress Fitz to have sex with him. Fitz kisses Beth and aggressively palms her breasts._

Rio: Get off her! 

_Rio violently attacks Fitz, hitting him over the head, then punching him in the crotch and the stomach. Fitz falls to the ground, bleeding, but feeling no pain._

Fitz: You can't kill me! We're already dead, you asshole!

_Fitz grabs the knife and repeatedly stabs himself in the torso to prove his point. Rio kicks Fitz while he's down, but Fitz doesn't yell or cry. Fitz falls asleep and wakes up sometime later without any evidence of bodily damage, and all the blood on the floor disappeared. Beth continues crying about not belonging here._

Rio: We're in Hell, Elizabeth! If you don't think you belong here, then repent! Don't fuck everyone in the room in hopes that you get to go out!

Beth: Why do I have to repent?!

Rio: Because you did some fucked up shit in your life, Elizabeth! You keep doing fucked up shit here, too! And you think you don't belong here!

Beth [screaming at the top of her lungs]: Because I don't!

Rio: Just admit it! Admit it! Stop fooling yourself!

Beth: No! I didn't do anything wrong! I had GOOD reasons!

Rio: I don't give a fuck about your reasons, bitch!

Beth: Why don't you repent then, Rio?! What do you have to be sorry for?

Rio: I'm not sorry for shit! Did I do wrong in my life? Hell yeah! I know I probably belong here! I killed Lucy, I kidnapped you, I kidnapped an FBI agent, I shot an FBI agent in a drive-by, and I made my living committing crimes. Making counterfeit money and selling illegal drugs. I did all that shit with you! We both belong here. The only difference between me and you is that I'm not fighting it!

Beth: I only laundered money and sold drugs because my family needed me! I needed to provide for my kids! Help my best friend save her daughter! Help my sister from barely scraping by!

Rio: More FUCKING excuses, Elizabeth!

Fitz: Alright - Enough! Maybe you two are the ones that need to apologize to me! To repent for all the shit that you dragged me into because of your sick and twisted love affair.

Rio: What are you even saying?! I didn't meet you until we ended up here! I got nothing to do with why you're here!

Fitz: Oh, really? Do you think the Devil would put you and her in the same room, then shove some random jerk in with you? Don't be stupid! I'm a fucking killer for hire! Your girlfriend here paid me over 70 thousand dollars to put a bullet in your head!

_Rio looks at Beth, who has started crying mercilessly again. Somehow, Rio knows that what Fitz says is true. In a state of great despair and agony, Rio begins attacking the door. He slams his body against the door, slams his fists, and his feet. He fights for an unknowable amount of time. At last, he twists the doorknob and the door opens. Rio looks outside into nothingness. Empty space. Pitch black. He wonders if he takes a step forward, will he fall into the abyss, and continue falling for eternity? And would that be a better fate than this? But he is paralyzed and unable to make the choice. He looks back at the other two who are also staring out the door with a dazed expression. After an unknowable amount of time, Rio closes the door and walks back to his corner of the room._

Rio: We're not getting out of here until you admit that you're just as terrible as I am and that you didn't commit to a life of crime for "good reasons."

_Beth walks up to Rio and slaps him hard across the face. The slap leaves a red mark, but Rio feels no pain. Beth leans forward to kiss Rio, but this time neither of them feel anything. But they keep trying. Kissing. Punching. Fucking. Cutting. No pleasure, no pain. An unknowable amount of time passes. Fitz watches them have sex and try to kill each other over and over._

Fitz: So, this is Hell. Hell is other people.


End file.
